


can you seal a blood oath with a kiss

by lacrimalis



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types, Hellraiser (Movies)
Genre: Gore, In Medias Res, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacrimalis/pseuds/lacrimalis
Summary: Pinhead admires Freddy Krueger's work -- in much the same way a master artist admires the sketches and studies of a green amateur. There is potential there, if only Pinhead can mold it.
Relationships: Freddy Krueger/Pinhead
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	can you seal a blood oath with a kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vizarding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vizarding/gifts).



"You think you can kill me?" Freddy snarls, clutching uselessly at the gaping hole in his chest. "I am eternal!"

"You are not eternal, Mister Krueger. You are simply a man," says Pinhead. He snatches Freddy's wrist away from the oozing hole, the better to see the pulsing heart nestled improbably in its bottom centre. With his other hand Pinhead traces the boundary of the wound with a fingertip, as if it were the rim of a wine glass. Freddy thrashes, to no avail, and Pinhead peers into his snarling countenance with the placid calm of a deep, dark sea. "And you mistake me. Why try to kill that which is already dead?"

Freddy tries again to wrench his hand free, but Pinhead's grip is as cold and implacable as steel rebar, and he does not budge. "Do I look dead to you?" he demands.

"Oh. Most assuredly," Pinhead replies. He reaches into Freddy's chest cavity and places a hand over the man's heart. Its pulse quickens in his cold grasp, and he strokes it thoughtfully. It is clearly a sensation Freddy has little experience with, because he chokes and twitches and grimaces in confusion. "Every inch of your skin bears the scars of your demise. You are little more than a poltergeist. And you have barely even begun to brush the limits of your ghostly existence."

Pinhead seizes the heart and wrests it from its place. Freddy howls and lashes out, piercing Pinhead's gut with his rusted claws.

Pinhead bestows a reverent kiss upon the throbbing heart in his hands. "I can help with that, Mister Krueger."

"You have a funny way of offering, freak," Freddy grits out. He tugs on his bladed hand, but it is stuck firmly in the black column of the Cenobite's torso. He is trapped. "And why do you want to help _me,_ anyway? Not that I fucking need it."

Pinhead hums thoughtfully, licking the dark smear of blood Freddy's heart has left across his mouth. It is still connected to the man by veins and arteries, sinew and viscera. Like a burn healed over imparts a tough, coarse scar, every part of Freddy seems to be more durable than the average human, right down to the marrow. Death makes meat and soil of so many other mortals. Yet Freddy has been galvanized by it.

"I confess myself an admirer of your work. You have a knack for discovering your victims' greatest fears, beyond even the intuition granted by your posthumous state. It takes a creative mind to devise such original, yet effective methods of inflicting torment."

"So you're a voyeur," Freddy says with a sneer.

"In a manner of speaking," Pinhead submits. "We have watched you. I believe you show promise." He squeezes Freddy's heart and smiles, sharp-toothed, as the man convulses. "Do try not to disappoint, Mister Krueger."

**Author's Note:**

> this exists because 1) i just finished watching dream master, where freddy's heart is exposed at the end, which made me think of when 2) alan capes drew [these slasher kings being viscerally intimate in 2017](https://alan-caponetto.squarespace.com/#/slasher-kings-2017/) and 3) i couldnt exist in a world where more people aren't acknowledging the potential of this dynamic
> 
> ok, thanks for coming, drive home safe!


End file.
